


Kissable

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, im v proud of thi, jerejean, pls read, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: aldobastille  asked:Prompt: Jean's hair is yanked off his head, right? When he gets more comfortable he lets the Trojans give him a haircut and they just give him an undercut that perfectly masks the chunks that Riko yanked offFind my blog @honeymoreau on tumblr!





	

It’d been years since Jean Moreau had had a proper haircut. The only way his hair was kept from getting too long was being pulled straight from his head. The last time someone had come at him with scissors, it wasn’t to cut his hair, but rather scar him. Someone as in Riko, and he’d only used scissors because that was what was readily available. Jean did not enjoy reliving this memory. 

But he’d been with the USC Trojans for quite a while now, and Jeremy had spent the last week insinuating he’d like to see Jean with a haircut. (“It’s gotten so long, Jean!” “Have you ever had it shorter?” “True love is when you still like them after they get a haircut.”) Now, Jean stood in front of the dorm bathroom mirror examining his chunky, uneven hair. Jean didn’t understand how Jeremy even liked him with his hair like this. 

“Jean?” Jeremy’s voice was muffled behind the closed door and dowsed with concern. Jean ran his hand through his hair again, letting the shorter pieces slip through between his fingers.

“Yeah?” Jean called back without taking his eyes off the mirror. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yea.” Jean heard Jeremy fumbled with the doorknob for a minute before it swung open and hit Jean in the back.

“Fuck, Jer,”Jean hissed and rubbed his back. Jeremy bit back a laugh before apologizing and offering to rub Jean’s back. Jean shot Jeremy a look from in the mirror but didn’t pull away when Jeremy laid his hand on his back. Jeremy attempted to set his chin on Jean’s shoulder and wound up wobbling on his tiptoes to reach. Jeremy’s dimples showed when Jean snickered and kept him from falling over.

“What were you doing in here?” Jeremy turned his quizzical expression up at Jean. 

“Nothing,” Jean answered, but it was too late. Jeremy had the look in his eyes he got when he was formulating a plan.

“Hey, Jean,” he began.

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Jeremy whined childishly, but he grinned at Jean in the cramped bathroom. 

“I know you have an idea, Knox, and your ideas are almost never good,” Jean warned, folding his arms across his chest. 

Jeremy Knox was a creature of art; he was both the product of art and the artist himself. His hands were almost always stained with colors of paints, and his tortoiseshell glasses seemed almost permanently smudged from how he never remembers to clean them. Every sweater he owned was a size too big, and he had almost as many sweaters as he did mugs for coffee, tea, paint water. Jeremy was quite possibly the most eccentric person Jean had ever met, and Jean loved every inch of him.

“Hear me out, Jean, okay?” Jeremy continued on when Jean didn’t say anything more. “How about we do your hair? Like give you a haircut. If you’re okay with it, of course.” Jean looked down at him, considering, and Jeremy’s palms began to sweat from the intent look on Jean’s face.

“Just don’t fuck it up worse than it is, okay?” Jean finally mumbled grumpily. Jeremy nearly jumped in delight. 

“Yes! Okay, come on,” Jeremy took Jean by the hand and practically dragged him to Laila Dermott’s and Sara Alvarez’s dorm room. Jeremy knocked loudly and excitedly on their door.

“Password!” Laila’s singsong voice came through the door. 

“Laila, this is important! Jean’s gonna let us cut his hair.” Jeremy and Jean stepped back as the door swing open immediately. 

“Are you for real?” Laila gawked at the two of them, hand in hand. She turned her hopeful eyes up to Jean who turned away for a moment before looking back. His sigh was dramatic and long, but he finally nodded in confirmation. Laila had the same reaction as Jeremy before running off to scream at Sara about it. 

She returned to the doorway with a grinning Alvarez in tow, and they followed Jeremy and Jean back to their dorm. Once in there, Alvarez sat a grumbling Jean down on one of the desk chairs while Laila and Jeremy found Jeremy’s electric clippers and some scissors. 

“Why is everyone so excited about this?” Jean looked out the window, refusing to see the look Alvarez was giving him. 

“Look, Jean. I’m really fucking gay, but if I wasn’t really fucking gay, you’re attractive enough to date.” This caught Jean’s interest enough to whip his head around and stare at her. “Now, be quiet, and let the masters work.”

Jeremy sat beside Jean on top of the desk that went with the desk chair Jean sat in, supposedly giving Jean emotional support. When Laila finished combing through Jean’s hair, she flicked on the electric clippers, making Jean flinch. Jeremy reached out and took Jean’s hand with a reassuring smile. 

After nearly an hour of Alvarez and Laila working on his hair, they set down their supplies and declared they were done. Jean was more than a little nervous, but Jeremy immediately hopped off his perch to survey their work. 

“Oh my god,” Jeremy gasped, completely not helping Jean’s nerves. Jean raised an eyebrow as Jeremy turned away for a moment to compose himself.

“You look so good, Jean! I’m gonna cry, I can’t handle this,” Jeremy went over to Laila who hugged him. “I need emotional support.” Jean couldn’t help but laugh, a noise that caught the other three Trojans by surprise but had them grinning nonetheless. 

“Okay, I need to actually see this for myself,” Jean stood from the seat and brushed the loose hairs from his shoulders and chest. He went to the bathroom mirror again, brushing a hand through his hair before opening the door. It felt so much shorter, but Jean had to admit, it felt nice.

“Huh,” is all Jean said as he surveyed the undercut they’d given him. It completely covered the chunks of hair Riko had pulled out, and it actually did look good. Laila and Sara watched him with matching grins, waiting for his thumbs up. “Maybe you should quit exy and become hairdressers.” 

“Was that a joke? Did Jean Moreau just crack a joke?” Alvarez gasped mockingly while Laila laughed hysterically at her girlfriend and Jean. 

“Is Jeremy okay?” 

“He’s crying because he thinks you look really hot,” Laila’s mouth twisted up into a teasing smirk, glancing over her shoulder at Jeremy. 

 

“Fuck off,” Jeremy laughed from the pillow his face was stuck in. 

“We’ll leave you to deal with Jeremy,” Alvarez winked at Jean before dragging Laila out of the room and shutting the door. 

“Oh, c’mon, Jeremy, you’re being dramatic. I don’t look that good.” Jeremy finally sat up and gave Jean a wide-eyed look. 

“Yes, you really do. You look very,” Jeremy paused without finishing, provoking a questioning look from Jean who’d come to sit on Jeremy’s bed. 

“Very what?” 

“Kissable.”


End file.
